Saturday Detention
by AnotherFanGirl101
Summary: Zoe, Miles, Zig, Grace and Winston manage to get a detention on a Saturday. Will they have bond through there time in a classroom? Or will they spend it in silence?


Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or The Breakfest Club. This is my first story ever on here, I'm sorry if my grammar is off.

Another note: Nobody actually knows each other but they have heard rumours. Miles and Zoe are kindly friendly. Miles isn't rich in this.

March 19, 2016. Degrassi High School. 6:57 AM

A black SUV pulls in outside of Degrassi. A mother gives a stern look at her daughter sitting on the passenger seat. "Do you still think skipping school to go shopping was a good idea, Zoe?" Zoe rolled her eyes and slumped into her seat. "This is ridiculous, I can't believe you couldn't pull me out of this." Zoe said, clearly annoyed that she will be spending her Saturday at school. "Well, you shouldn't have skipped class." She sighs and rubs Zoe's hand. "Now get going. Don't want you to be late." Zoe just nods her head then exits the vehicle. "Be good!" She hears her mom shouts as she drives off. Zoe notices a dark green van driving in when her mom drove off. She just turns and ready to get this day over with.

"Okay, Winston. We arrived." Winston's dad says firmly. Winston sighs, knowing his parents were disappointed in him for having him to drive him to school for detention. "I want you to study during your time here." He says keeping his firm tone. "I don't think we're allowed to study." His dad turns to him. "Well, Chewy. You better find a way to study." Winston sunk into seat by the angry look his dad was giving him. "Yes, Sir." Winston says, quickly exiting the vehicle. He walks towards the entrance of the school, avoiding looking at the rusty old pick up truck that arrived.

"Miles, I don't know what's got into you but it has to stop now. You might not get scouted next year because of this. You need this scholarship to get into University. You need to be best, Son." Miles listens to his father, slightly annoyed. This was all his father wanted to talk about with him. "I know, I know." Miles says tiredly.

"This is serious, Miles." He says.

"Trust me, I know it is, I'm gonna go now." Miles exits the truck, ignoring whatever his father was about to say. He just keeps walking towards the school.

Zig sees Miles but couldn't bother to care about his presence but follows him inside. Grace exits out of her mother's vehicle, waving bye at her mother, who shouts "have fun!" Before speeding off from the school. She runs into the Degrassi. She was the last one to arrive. She goes at the back where no one was seated. Everybody sat either the front row or second. Which she was fine with considering she doesn't really want to be near them but she sat in front of Winston, who took out a stack of papers out of his book bag. Zig sat next table beside him, who looked comfortable. His black steeled toed boots rested above his table, his arms crossed as he scanned the people in front of him. Zoe and Miles sat together at the same table, they both seemed to be in a conversation.

"Alright guys, you guys are in detention. Which means you all did something wrong." Mr. Simpson stated firmly. He scans at the kids he would be keeping for 8 hours. "Excuse me, I think there was a mistake, I don't belong here." Yeah, He wasn't looking forward to it. "Well, you're here and you do belong if you managed to land yourself here." He states firmly. "Okay, now, that's were settled I'm gonna lay some rules. One: no changing seats. Two: there will be no talking in this room." He looks at all of them, he wanted them to know that he was the boss here. "Now, I thought it be good if you did a essay. At the end of the day, I want these papers filled." Mr. Simpson walked around the room to give them paper and pencils. "I don't want no repeated words filling the paper. I want you guys to write about who you are or who you think you are." He heard the annoyed grunts around the room. "Mr. Simpson? Don't you think that's a really unusual idea? Or in other words stupid?" Zig calls out from his seat. Giving a look of disgust at the teacher. "Maybe, this essay will help you understand yourself better." Mr. Simpson walks towards him. "I would really appreciate it if you got your dirty boots off my table." He pushes Zig's feet off the table. Mr. Simpson was getting real tired of the rebel boy, this ain't his first time seeing him here and he knew it wouldn't be his last. Zig looks annoyed by the action. "Don't you ever touch me." Zig glares at his teacher, who just walks in front of the classroom. Clearly, ignoring the troubled kid. "Or whether or not you wanna return here in detention on a Saturday morning." Winston raises his hand, Mr. Simpson gives him a nod, allowing him to speak. "I could answer that right now, Sir. My answer would be no. I wouldn't want to come back here again, Sir." Mr. Simpson just nods at the awkward boy.

"Now, I'll be in my office across from here. In case, any of you get any ideas." Mr. Simpson states firmly at the students as he walks out, leaving the door behind him open.

Should I continue?


End file.
